1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing cartons of the type used for the packaging of granular products such as detergent, and more particularly to a carton with an improved dispensing opening and reclosure arrangement that is sift-resistant.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,233,602 4,809,853 4,909,395 4,953,707 4,953,781 5,044,503 5,219,089 5,236,123 5,328,091 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a lined dispensing carton with a dispensing opening covered by a hinged reclosable flap that can be folded to cooperate with a portion of a carton liner to render the carton relatively sift-resistant upon reclosure.